Cryo-C16
My name is Alex Elt, and I don’t have much time. Everyone makes mistakes in life but, ours are irreversible. The date is March 30th 2014, and ever since March 3rd, we have toyed with the very fabric of existence, and now we must suffer… and bow to its merciless wrath. This note was found in a warehouse filled with vials and medicals equipment. Along with it, a diary kept by Dr. Elt. It proceeds as follows: March 3rd 2014 We have found it! If this works, it could cure the incurable! With this compound, we have made the biggest breakthrough in human history! We have our human subject, Mr James Evans, a cryogenically preserved, middle aged man, whom died last month. The serum, which we have named ‘cryo-C16,’ will be administered tomorrow. I can’t sleep. My name could be the most important in history…. I will be a God! March 4th 2014 We administered the ‘Cryo-C16’ into Mr Evans. There is no change… he is still dead. We will now go back to the ‘drawing board’ as it were. I have to go and find out why it worked on the rats, but not Mr Evans. March 5th 2014 We tested the serum on a cow, as a medium between rat and human and it was successful! I am extremely confused right now though. I will test another patient tomorrow. Oh, the rats revived on March 1st are acting a little odd… twitchy, irrational in their movement; we shall observe them further for study purposes. March 6th 2014 The rats are acting extremely odd, they are trying to harm themselves. I don’t know or understand why, but it would appear they all want to kill themselves. One is gnawing off its own limb, one refuses food and water and one even decapitated itself… How that is even possible is beyond me. But the worst part of it all is: They are still alive! The cow we resurrected will not settle or quieten. It won’t be long before it follows suit of the rats. March 7th 2014 We attempted to kill the rats and the cow, to no avail. They now sit limbless, decapitated, shot up and poisoned, yet they still exist. They still live. Have we not only invented the cure, but the immunity for death? One of the assistants swear to have seen Mr Evans twitch but that can’t be right, this line of work can really mess with your brain. March 8th 2014 It’s gone! The serum! All the vials are empty and lying next to our ‘patients!’ This is horrible, who knows what might happen to these poor people. I pray nothing, but I have to interrogate my colleagues, although I am sure that the last person in the office, Tony Marzin, is responsible. March 10th 2014 48 hours after the serum was injected, 30% of the subjects started twitching, and 20% of those are moving… moving and screaming. There is so much screaming. James Evans is now awake and screaming at the top of his lungs “REMOVE THESE BULLETS!” Mr Evans was shot to death, but the bullets were removed during the autopsy. Morphine has proven useless. They are awake, but not alive. They can feel, but not experience. They wished to be revived, but not like this. March 13th 2014 SO much has happened in 3 short days… I could hardly keep up, let along keep a record. We tried to euthanize Mr Evans, Mrs Itoma and Mr Johannesburg to no avail either. They scream at us to stop the constant pain, worse that any worldly torture. I took out my revolver and shot Mr Johannesburg thrice, right into his heart. He didn’t die, he just screamed louder. They cannot cry, and they cannot bleed. Something has gone un-godly wrong. What the fuck have we done to these people? March 14th 2014 The screaming has stopped, but the subjects cannot speak. We now have 30 of these aptly named ‘C16-Zombies,’ who we have no choice but to keep alive and study… that will be easy, they can’t die. They are now isolated together, we shall observe via a one way mirror. March 15th 2014 The ‘C16’s’ will not eat or drink anything, yet they are not malnourished. Today, one of the workers here, came in to try and feed the ‘c16s', and got bitten for his troubles. A piece of his flesh tore off, which the C16s feasted on. Many of the workers and scientists here believe we have created a real life zombie apocalypse… I am much more sceptical. There must be SOMETHING in human flesh that cannot be found in the foods we presented. If we isolate this, we can acquire a substitute that will repel and discourage ‘cannibalism.’ I wonder now though… is it even cannibalism anymore? March 18th 2014 One of the C16s escaped! They eyes of most C16s are blood-shot, red and throbbing, but this one… his eye are pure darkness, black as night. We tried bullets, knives, syringes, scalpels, restraints and yet he rampages on. We had to seal him in room 16 when he passed through, it’s much sturdier. We didn’t have time to evacuate though. That poor scientist… that poor worker, I can’t help them, only bear witness to their gurgled screams for help and they are torn to shreds and eaten alive. We have indeed create some sort of undead apocalypse… but we can still contain it for now. They are getting stronger. March 20th 2014 Muscle and bone growth is rising at a dramatic rate, all the C16s have black eyes and are much stronger. Some have grown an 11th toe and some are losing their skin, they have become disfigured beyond belief. The walls are cracking, they won’t hold much longer… March 21st 2014 They’re out! Steve, Jeremy, Adam and about 20 other workers and scientists are all dead now. The remaining 20 of us, myself included, are now locked in an emergency area. But they are getting stronger. Most of them have more muscle exposed than skin. They have grown to at least 9-10 feet… oh fuck me! Here they come! March 24th 2014 Not long now… They are too strong to fight, too horrid to face. The steel door is buckling, shoulder imprints litter its face. They are coming. Maybe if we sacrifice someone they’ll back off for a while… yes… that’ll do nicely. March 26th 2014 Six people only held them off for 28 hours. We are sending more out to die. Someone… ANYONE needs to live to tell our tale! March 27th 2014 They have risen. The bitten, the slaughtered… all risen. They join the C16s now. Undead. Unkillable. Unstoppable. March 29th 2014 Happy birthday to me… Happy Birthday to me… Happy birthday dear Alex… Happy birthday to me… They found us. March 30th 2014 I’m bitten. Soon I will be an Unkillable monster. Sworn to scour the earth until the end of time, growing even larger… who knows what will happen. All I know is that we have made the zombie apocalypse a reality. C-16… Simple Carbon 16. How the fuck has this-- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal